


The sweetest thing

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, I miss Pushing Daisies, Pies, and he does get some, everybody is so nice to Credence, he's so happy to help, niceness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Jacob needs someone to help him in the bakery. Credence is available. They help each other, and it's all very sweet.





	

Jacob really needed someone to help him around in the bakery, doing some large orders, opening and closing, cleaning the kitchen, those kinds of things. So while he was at the cash, or showing the clients the products, there was still someone doing more products. They could also run to get ingredients if they suddenly run out, well, do whatever an assistant does.

He told this to Miss Goldstein, that lovely pink-wearing who went to the bakery a couple of times a week and always smiled at his fantasy pastries, sometimes even gave them names, one tuesday. Jacob always tried to look his best when she came to the shop, and tried to keep her there as much as possible, often talking about things he wouldn't tell any other client.

He didn't think she would have any solution for his assistant problem, but it turned out that she had an idea.

"We have a boy at home... we kind of rescued him, and he's been sick for a long time, but now he's getting better, and he helps me around the kitchen a lot. Maybe I could bring him here, have him do some kind of trial? He's very hard working, you'll see, follows orders to a tee and really wants to feel useful."

Jacob considered it. If he was giving a job to someone he should probably start with his nephew, who'd lost his recently. But Cole drank a lot, and was the kind of person who was often late and left early (one of the reasons he was fired) and Jacob didn't really trust him to work with the quality he demanded.

Besides, if he gave this boy a chance maybe Queenie would be around more, to pick him up, to see how he was doing and those things. And if he did something good for that boy and her, it would probably improve her opinion of him. Not that he was doing this because of that, but if it helped... From what she was saying the boy knew his way around the kitchen and was responsible.

"All right, why don't you bring him tonight at eight so I can talk with him, see how he works?"

"Sure! Thank you, Jacob, you're a star. I'll bring him tonight. His name is Credence and he's really shy, but he's a sweetheart."

And sure enough, ten minutes before eight, Queenie and Credence appeared on the door of the bakery. Credence's hands were shaking and he was really really nervous. He never had a proper job and he had spent the greater part of the last nine months in bed, trying to recover from MACUSA's attack, so he wasn't in the greatest of shapes. But he really wanted to give something back to Miss Tina and Miss Queenie, wanted to be useful for them.

He didn't know enough magic to work in something magic-related, but while he was recovering Queenie had taught her some cooking, some with spells but mostly in the no-maj way, and for all those months the only way Credence had of thanking them for taking him in was with dishes. And this man was a friend of Queenie's and everything seemed perfect. But still, he was scared.

Scared of being rejected and realising that he wasn't able to do any jobs, afraid that he wasn't good enough. Sure, not all the things Mary Lou had told him all those years had been true, but they were still stuck on his mind. Worthless, useless, weak boy, nobody'll want you, you're not good for anything, not enough, never enough.

Queenie took his shaking hand with her gloved one.

"It will be okay, honey. You will be wonderful."

Credence nodded weakly, not quite believing her but reassured by her soft words.

"So, you must be Credence."

"Y-yes. He-hello, Sir." Well, at least he was polite. Had some problems making eye contact, too, but Queenie had already warned him about that.

"Well, this is the place. If you follow me... here is the kitchen. You would work here, mostly, cleaning up, helping me get things out of the oven, that sort of thing."

"I can do that." Credence said, finally looking at the man. "I already help Miss Goldstein, I can - I can wash the appliances too and bring sacks of flour and whatever you... may need." Credence, suddenly losing his bravery looking at the floor once again.

"Now, that's an attitude I like!" Jacob said. The boy was obviously eager to work, and wanting to do a good job could be as important as knowing how to do it. And the boy seemed to be a willing learner, which was also good.

There was a momentvof silence and Queenie beamed, nudging the pale boy next to her.

"Come on, Credence, stop stalling." Queenie said and Jacob frowned, not understanding.

Credence breathed deeply and gave Mister Kowalski a little black package with shaky hands. When Jacob opened it, he found a slice of cake, black as midnight, with pale yellow decorations on top.

"I know I wouldn't have to cook, but Miss Goldstein said it could be a good idea... to show you...."

"He thought of it and made it. Try it, Jacob!" Queenie said, grinning. "It's delicious!"

And Jacob did try it, and Credence watched, extremely tense while he waited for a reaction.

"This taste...."

"It's dark chocolate and lemon. Most people find it too bitter..." Credence said, already readying himself for all the criticism about his work. This had been a bad, bad idea.

"But it's the right amount of bitter. It's also an intense, and uncommon, and powerful taste. I like it. You came up with the idea for this?"

Credence nodded, reassured by the baker's words.

"Miss Goldstein helped me with the oven and mixing things but I chose the ingredients."

"You've got skills, kid. Welcome to Kowalski's baked goods."

He said, offering his hand, and Credence gladly accepted

From that day on, Credence became an important part of the shop. He made everything go quicker, followed orders without complaining and was an exceptionally quick learner. He didn't like talking to clients all that much, but he did when he had to. Everything went quicker, everything was cleaner and better organised, and it made even the pastries better.

There was also a place for Credence's creations, the cake of the week, or pie of the week, a different one each week. They were not the star of the shop, but they sold well, and there were even some loyal people who came back every week just to try the cake of the week. Strong flavours usually, dark chocolate, coffee, black currant... Unusual, but personal, different and delicious in their own way. (Jacob didn't know it, but a lot of the customers of the pie of the week were witches and wizards, who also didn't know that the boy who made that particular pie was also a wizard).

Of course, not everything was easy. Once Jacob found Credence crying outside in the rain the shop after working, broken up because he had messed up an order and now he had to be punished. He had similar panic attacks and crying episodes every time he did something wrong and it broke Jacob, seeing that hard working boy suffer so much. Jacob didn't exactly know what had happened to him, but he'd seen scars on Credence's hands and arms and neck and he suspected they were all over him.

So Jacob had put his umbrella aside and hugged his assistant, his co-worker, his friend and partner and told him it was okay. Embraced himbfor a long time, made sure he knew he didn't have to worry, that nobody would punish him, hurt him. But he didn't tell him to stop crying, just to let it all out. After some time, they became good friends, and Jacob ended up seeing the boy as the son he never had.

When Newt came back, the pie week of the week was dedicated to him, with flavours of tea, scones and custard (the britishest things Credence could think of). But what he liked best wasn't the delicious pie, or how nice the place looked. What he liked best were the smiles on his friends' faces.

That was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Feedback is suuuuuuuuuper appreciated!


End file.
